The present invention is related to transaction cards, and more specifically, to transaction card assemblies, systems, and methods of making.
Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, membership cards, stored value cards, and the like, are widely used. Such cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card and other features, such as the card issuer, the customer, or the like depending in part on the type of card. The information may be printed on the card using alphanumeric characters, graphics, or the like, or may be embossed into the card. Alternatively, some or all the information is encoded on the card, such as in a magnetic strip attached to the card.
Some transaction cards are coupled to a carrier having additional information. For example, stored value cards sold in retail locations may have a carrier containing promotional information, and other inducements to buy the card. The cards may be attached to the carrier, such as with an adhesive strip. Many transaction cards are coupled to their carriers in a way that makes reading those cards difficult using standard point-of-sale devices. For example, the data included on the card may be on the side of the card affixed to the card carrier. Further, the card that has data exposed runs the risk of damage to the data. Inadvertent separation of the card from the carrier also may present problems. Improvements are desired.